After Wedding
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Bahkan Misaki yang setia pun ditinggal menikah. Itulah yang ketiganya pikirkan. Kini mereka ingin memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja/Captain Tsubasa fanfic! Misaki/Wakabayashi/Pierre/Hyuga.


_Discalimer: Captain Tsubasa Yoichi Takahashi_

 _Warning: OOC, Typo, dll._

 _Enjoy!_

.

Suasana riuh masih cukup terdengar di dalam gedung itu. Walau malam sudah semakin larut, sepertinya tidak akan menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk berpesta dalam resepsi pernikahan. Benar. Malam ini adalah resepsi pernikahan dari Tsubasa Ozora dan Sanae. Pesta digelar tidak terlalu mewah namun sangat meriah. Terlebih lagi karena semua teman se angkatan lelaki yang identik dengan nomor punggung 10 itu hadir. Hampir lengkap jika bisa di bilang. Tak terkecuali pasangan emasnya, Taro Misaki.

Dia hadir di pesta itu. Tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang bahagia dengan kehidupan baru yang akan di jalaninya. Walau tak pernah menyangka bahwa Tsubasa akan menikah secepat ini. Mungkin hanya pemikiran Misaki kalau Tsubasa menikah terlalu muda atau Misaki saja yang terlalu santai terhadap hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta dan pasangan sehingga kini dia berakhir ditinggalkan oleh rekannya dalam hal ini. Ini seperti kalah telah. Tak menduga sama sekali bahwa Tsubasa yang selama ini selalu berambisi dengan karir sepak bolanya juga masih memikirkan cerita cinta seperti anak ABG. Misaki merasa kalah dua kali darinya karena hal ini.

Kini dia sudah keluar dari gedung itu. Berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu taksi yang lewat dan hendak pulang menuju apartemennya. Misaki mulai belajar mandiri dengan tidak bergantung pada ayahnya lagi. Dari hasil karir sepak bolanya, dia berhasil membeli sebuah apartemen minimalis untuknya tinggal selama ia ada di Jepang. Karena dengan memutuskan berkarir sendiri ia tidak bisa terus mengikuti ayahnya yang seorang pelukis yang terus berpindah-pindah wilayah.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Bukan kendaraan umum seperti yang di harapkan sih.

"Wakabayashi?" Misaki memanggil nama itu ragu-ragu kala kaca jendela terbuka dan menampakan sosok kiper kesayangan tim Jepang. Disana Wakabayashi tersenyum.

"Kau mau pulang?" Misaki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Biar ku antar." Satu dorongan tangan dilakukan lelaki jangkung itu untuk membuka pintu mobil. Misaki terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Bertanya kembali, Misaki benar-benar tidak suka merepotkan orang lain walaupun itu temannya sendiri.

Wakabayashi berdecak, "Lebih menyebalkan jika kau terus menunggu disini. _Please_ Misaki, ini sudah tengah malam dan kau berharap bisa menemukan taksi dengan mudah? Jangan bercanda."

Ok itu masuk akal. Walau Misaki tidak keberatan menunggu lama untuk sebuah taksi tengah malam, tapi kelelahannya membuat kakinya berjalan mendekati mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Diam-diam membuat lelaki di sebelahnya tersenyum senang. Dan mobil pun melaju menuju tempat tujuan.

Hubungan Misaki dan Wakabayashi sejujurnya bisa di bilang ngambang. Setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Misaki. Dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan si kiper jenius ini seperti Tsubasa yang dekat dengannya. Tidak juga membencinya. Karena dari itu suasana ini sedikit terasa canggung. Walau tidak jago dalam berinteraksi, mungkin Misaki harus mencari topik pembicaraan agar mereka bisa lebih akrab, mungkin? Yah apapun itu.

"Aku kira kau akan berada di pernikahan Tsubasa lebih lama."

"Kenapa aku harus berada disana lebih lama. Aku bukan mempelainya kan."

"Errr maksudku, Wakabayashi dan Tsubasa kan sangat akrab."

"Kalian juga akrab. Tapi kau pulang lebih dulu."

Oke, Misaki salah mengambil topik pembicaraan. Mungkin harus mencoba topik lain.

"Emm apakah ini mobilmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hebat sekali. Kau bisa membeli mobil padahal belum lama berkarir profesional."

"Bahkan tanpa aku berkarir profesional, atau bekerja apapun aku masih bisa membeli mobil yang lebih mewah dari ini."

Baiklah, Misaki lupa keluarga Wakabayashi itu kayanya gak ketulungan. Rumahnya aja udah kaya istana. Duh sia-sia banget nyari topik pembicaraan yang malah gak bermutu dan ujung-ujungnya garing. Sudah Misaki memilih diam saja sekarang.

Saat Misaki memilih diam, suasana benar-benar menjadi hening. Wakabayashi yang fokus menyetir dan Misaki yang kapok cari topik pembicaraan. Pada akhirnya suasana itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka sampai di apartemen Misaki. Keduanya turun dari mobil.

"Mau mampir?" Tawar Misaki. Wakabayashi menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Misaki. Menatap langsung mata yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Wakabayashi tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang tidak di mengerti Misaki. Tidak ada yang terjadi padanya dan dia bertanya seperti Misaki sedang terkena sebuah masalah. "Maksudku dengan pernikahan Tsubasa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaannya di perjelas. Misaki mulai mengerti dengan maksud lelaki itu. "Tentu saja. Memang hal yang mengejutkan bahwa Tsubasa memilih untuk menikah di usianya sekarang. Tapi aku ikut bahagia selama itu membuatnya bahagia." Misaki tersenyum. "Itu juga berlaku untuk Wakabayashi. Apapun itu, selama itu membuatmu bahagia aku akan ikut bahagia."

Wakabayashi terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Misaki. Tangannya sedikit mengepal, menahan sesuatu. Matanya masih lurus menatap wajah yang sedang tersenyum tulus itu. Detik berikutnya, tangannya melemas. Menggapai puncak kepala lelaki di depannya. Dan dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu Misaki." Adegan itu tak berlangsung lama. Mungkin hanya lima detik tapi sanggup membuat Misaki merasa situasi canggung yang sempat dirasakan Misaki tadi perlahan hilang. Kali ini sikap Wakabayashi terlihat berbeda. Tidak seperti saat mereka berada di dalam mobil tadi. Apa karena topiknya soal Tsubasa. Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi karena hal itu Misaki di buat bungkam. Bahkan ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sampai Wakabayashi pergi pun dia masih memikirkan keanehan sikap lelaki itu dengan tangan yang mengusap puncak kepala bekas tepukannya tadi. Mungkinkah dia melakukan kesalahan?

Ah daripada menebak-nebak hal yang tidak pasti, Misaki memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu dan melepas sepatu. Berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Kemudian ke kamar. Duduk di atas ranjang. Menghela napas dan membantingkan diri ke belakang. Lelah, pikirnya. Ingin tidur sekarang tapi dia belum membersihkan diri. Dengan susah payah dan penuh kemalasan Misaki pun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit kembali, hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun belum sempat berdiri dari tempat tidur, getaran di ponselnya menyuarakan diri tanda sebuah panggilan. Ponsel diambil untuk melihat siapa identitas si penelpon tengah malam. Dahi Misaki mengernyit. _Video_ _call_? Dari Pierre?

"Umm, hai Misaki." Layar ponsel berganti menjadi sosok pemuda pirang. Nampak senyum akrab yang jarang dilihat Misaki itu.

"Oh Pierre, bagaimana kabarmu? Tidak biasanya telpon jam segini. Apa ada sesuatu?" Membenarkan ponsel agar mereka saling bertatapan, Misaki bertanya-tanya soal niat Pierre sebenarnya. Bukan buruk sangka tapi hanya saja ini tidak biasa.

"Ku dengar hari ini Ozora Tsubasa menikah."

"Aku baru pulang dari tempat mereka." Jawab Misaki cepat. Pierre ber oh ria seakan sudah tahu situasinya. Terlihat dari layar ponsel Misaki lelaki itu berdehem.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Tapi aku belum membersihkan diri." Dari Francis sana rasanya Pierre ingin menepuk jidat mendengar jawaban polos itu. Tentu bukan hal itu yang di maksudnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk terlihat _calm_.

"Sekarang setelah Tsubasa sudah menikah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Umm mungkin mendoakan dia cepat punya anak, lalu aku akan menjadi guru sepak bola untuk anak Tsubasa. Kurasa itu tidak buruk."

Kali ini Pierre tak bisa menahan senyum geli mendengar ucapan lelaki yang tidak pernah bisa di rayu untuk main satu club dengannya itu.

"Itu sangat konyol Misaki dan mirip dengan kisah komik ninja generasi jika kau mengajari anak Tsubasa sepak bola. Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika kau tak ingin di tertawakan mereka."

Misaki ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Memang sangat konyol apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tak apalah, itu kan hanya guyonan saja.

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba mengusik pendengarannya. Membuat Misaki harus memutuskan sambungan _video call_ itu.

"Sepertinya ada tamu."

"Kalau tidak salah di Jepang sekarang tengah malam bukan? Kau yakin itu manusia."

"Jangan menakutiku Pierre. Sudah ku tutup dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Ponsel diletakan di atas meja, dan Misaki berjalan kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya malam-malam begini.

Tangan menyentuh knop dan pintu dibuka. Dua kotak pizza menyambut tatapan matanya.

"Maaf saya tidak memesan Pizza. Anda salah alamat, mungkin penghu—"

"Ini aku." Sosok dibalik dua kotak pizza terlihat. Itu Kojiro Hyuga.

.

Sudah lima menit mereka duduk berhadapan. Hanya dipisahkan oleh meja dan dua kotak pizza di atasnya. Serta teh yang di sajikan Misaki pada tamu tengah malam yang ternyata adalah orang yang bisa dibilang selalu sentimen padanya waktu ia berada di Meiwa dulu. Yah itu kan dulu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh sekali saat Hyuga datang sendiri malam-malam, terlebih dengan dua kotak pizza. Apa mungkin ini seseorang yang mirip Hyuuga saja? Misaki heran.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh itu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau datang mendadak kemari dan membawa pizza." Menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, serta tersenyum kikuk, Misaki masih terlalu bingung untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Berbeda dengan Misaki, Hyuga sendiri malah tak terlihat canggung atau aneh dengan situasi ini. "Aku membawanya untukmu." ujarnya dengan tangan menopang dagu. Menatap lelaki yang kini keheranan.

"Untukku?"

Hyuga mengangguk. "Saat di resepsi pernikahan Tsubasa tadi, kau terlihat tidak menikmati makananmu. Jadi begitulah." Oh Misaki mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini alasan Hyuga datang malam-malam dan membawakannya pizza? Tersenyum geli. Misaki tak bisa menahan kikikannya melihat tingkah yang menurutnya agak konyol dari seorang Hyuga Kojiro si tampang preman ini.

"Kau pikir aku badut? Jangan mengejekku seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, Hyuga. Tapi terimakasih juga atas Pizzanya... karena terlalu banyak tamu di pesta Tsubasa, aku jadi tidak terlalu fokus untuk makan."

"Ku kira kau tidak nafsu makan karena hal lain." Misaki menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada hal lain. Tapi apa tidak masalah makan pizza tengah malam begini? Maksudku. Kita ini Atlit bu—hmmph" Belum sempat Misaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu di sumpal oleh potongan pizza yang berasal dari tangan Hyuga. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu membuka kotak pizzanya.

"Makanlah. Sesekali seorang Atlit juga perlu makan-makanan seperti ini. Jika seumur hidup kau hanya makan sayur dan buah, kau akan cepat mati karena lidahmu kurang bahagia." Sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyambung bagi Misaki, tapi ia mengiyakan saja ucapan Hyuga dan memakan pizza itu.

"Hyuga juga, makanlah." Misaki menyodorkan satu potong pizza ke hadapannya.

"Aku membawanya untukmu."

"Lalu aku harus makan sendiri sementara kau menontonku makan?" Menghela napas, Hyuga menyerah mendengar nada suara Misaki yang sedikit berubah tak suka. Ia mengambil potongan pizza itu dari tangan lelaki di depannya, lalu ikut makan bersamanya.

Sementara mereka makan, cukup banyak obrolan yang tercipta. Mulai dari Misaki yang penasaran dengan sistem latihan di club Italia yang pernah di singgahi Hyuga. Sampai Hyuga yang terus bertanya soal keadaan kaki Misaki pasca kecelakaannya beberapa waktu lalu. Hal itu mampu membuat situasi mencair. Setidaknya Misaki tidak terlihat kikuk seperti di awal tadi.

Tidak banyak potongan pizza yang mereka makan bersama. Misaki habis tiga potong, sementara Hyuga empat potong. Lelaki dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu berpikir keras. Sebenarnya Misaki yang sangat jelek dalam hal makanan atau dirinya yang rakus. Ini membingungkan.

"Aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar." Misaki mengangguk mengiyakan. Hyuga pun berdiri lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi Misaki yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Sekitar tujuh menit, dia keluar kembali dari tempat itu. Karena waktu memang sudah sangat malam, ia harus pulang. Kakinya berjalan untuk menemui Misaki kembali dan meminta izin padanya untuk meninggalkan rumah. Itu niat awal saat ia keluar dari toilet. Nyatanya sekarang dia malah melihat Misaki tertidur kelelahan di atas meja dengan bekas saus pizza di ujung bibirnya.

Entah untuk apa Hyuga menepuk wajahnya sesaat. Tapi setelah itu ia langsung berjongok, mendekati Misaki yang tertidur. Mengambil tisu, membersihkan saus itu perlahan agar tak membangunkannya. Langkah berikutnya Hyuga berniat memindahkan Misaki ke kamarnya. Posisi tidur seperti itu pasti tidak nyaman dan akan membuat badannya sakit. Namun niat itu kembali di urungkan. Ia memilih mencari alas tidur di kamar Misaki. Kurang ajar sih memang, tapi Hyuga pikir lebih baik daripada memindahkan Misaki. Pasalnya orang yang baru saja tidur akan sensitiv dengan gerakan kecil dan akan cepat pula terbangun kembali. Jadi kalau memindahkannya sekarang mungkin Misaki akan terbangun dan susah untuk tidur lagi. Itu bukan hasil ilmiah, hanya pengalaman Hyuga saja. Pengecualian kalau Misaki berubah jadi orang mati saat tidur. _If You Know What I Mean_ .

Syukur Hyuga menemukan kasur lipat dibawah ranjang Misaki. Dengan segera ia membawanya, tak lupa dengan selimut dan bantal. Hati-hati, Hyuga mencoba memindahkan lelaki itu diatas kasur tipis. Ia geser bantal agar pas dan nyaman pada posisi kepala Misaki. Juga selimut tak lupa ia pasangkan.

Mengerjap. Hyuga menatap wajah yang tertidur itu. Raut wajah yang biasanya gahar kini tak nampak. Malah terlihat sendu. Tangannya terulur merapihkan rambut depan Misaki yang menyentuh kelopak mata.

"Maaf, mungkin aku menganggumu dengan datang selarut ini." Jari-jarinya masih menyentuh surai hitam itu.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa diam sebelum memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Kepalanya semakin mendekat ke arah wajah yang pulas itu. Setiap detik berjalan, semakin dekat pula jarak diantara mereka.

"Misaki. Aku..."

Hembusan napas di kulit. Suara rendah. Terhapusnya jarak dan pernyataan yang akan segera keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku—"

 **Drrrttt... drrrttt... drrrttt...**

Getaran ponsel hadir di tengah momen paling sempurna bagi Hyuga Kojiro. Ingin mengumpat? Tentu saja! Dia pasti akan melakukannya jika Misaki tidak tidur sekarang. Oh sialan! Siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya malam-malam begini.

Dengan kekesalan yang belum reda, Hyuga merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya tengah malam begini. Sebelah alisnya terangkat satu melihat nama si pengirim.

 _ **Wakabayashi**._

 _Aku melihat motormu melaju ke arah apartemen Misaki. Jangan lakukan apapun atau kau mati!_

Apa-apaan pesan singkat ini? Ancaman? Apa Wakabayashi tidak sadar siapa yang diancamnya sekarang. Dan bagaimana bisa tengah malam begini dia masih sempat memperhatikan motor satu per satu di jalan raya. Dalam hati Hyuga memuji kejeliannya.

 **Drrrt... drrrrt...**

Satu pesan baru datang lagi. Kali ini dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Tunggu! Bahkan kode negaranya berbeda.

 _Wakabayashi bilang padaku bahwa kau ke apartemen Misaki. Jika sehelai saja rambut Misaki hilang, aku tidak akan menunggu besok untuk pergi dari Francis ke Jepang hanya untuk membunuhmu!_

Kedut siku di ujung dahinya tak tertahan lagi. Apa-apaan dengan pesan-pesan mengerikan ini. Mereka pikir seorang Hyuga akan takut dan mundur begitu saja setelah di ancam? Dalam Mimpi pun itu tidak mungkin!

Matanya kembali mengarah pada Misaki yang tertidur. Saingan utama sudah tumbang. Muncul saingan lain yang lebih merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu banyak mengikat hati orang. Taro Misaki.

.

END

.

Aku tahu semua karakter disini OOC parah. Yasudahlah, Minal Aidzin yah...


End file.
